


Talk To Me

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Dojae [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Doyoung and Jaehyun broke up after Doyoung caught Jaehyun cheating on him. Doyoung doesn't want to see him anymore but Jaehyun keeps on showing up in front of Doyoung's house to win him back again.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: The World Needs More Dojae [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/985707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> "Let me explain." Jaehyun's pale face became paler when he saw his long time boyfriend, Doyoung, in front of him and Jungwoo. It wasn't really that bad but Jaehyun had enough alcohol to act against his own will. Jungwoo, not knowing his relationship status, flirted with him until they decided to continue it on the dark area of the club which unfortunately is the place where Doyoung is looking for his boyfriend.
> 
> "My eyes got the evidences. That's enough proof to break you up." Doyoung stomped on his now ex-boyfriend's foot and left the club crying.
> 
> "Dons.." Jaehyun called out to follow him but was stopped by the eager Jungwoo. "Hey, where are you going?"
> 
> "Gonna follow him.."
> 
> "Lets just continue what we should be doing." But he was shoved out of the way as Jaehyun ran to follow him.

"Dons.. please? Let me explain." For the seventeenth time, Jaehyun pleads in front of Doyoung's house, asking for forgiveness and explanation on what happened earlier. He doesn't want to lose his precious love that he planned to marry in the future. He doesn't know what to do. He keeps on pacing back and forth just to see and wait if Doyoung will open the door to let him talk.

On the other side of the house, Doyoung slumped on the floor, crying his heart out. He couldn't believe that Jaehyun will do this to him after all the promises and proposals he had done from the past five years. They were set to get married in a few months, preparing for the most memorable wedding. His tears can't stop falling, memories of him that he couldn't forget keeps playing inside his head. This heartbreak that he didn't expect leaves a huge impact in his whole life which makes him decide to never trust anyone again.

"Just go away." He cried. Never wanting to see Jaehyun's face anymore.

Morning came and Doyoung feels so heavy from his back. Last time he checked, he doesn't have anyone inside his house to sleep with but why is his back so heavy like someone's back hugging him? He turned his head around and saw Jaehyun sleeping behind him, hands on his waist. How can Jaehyun enter his room is a mystery to him until he saw the window open. He kicked Jaehyun out of his bed and threw his pillows on him, waking Jaehyun up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" He exclaimed while throwing things to his ex boyfriend. "GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"

"Hey, Dons.. stop.. please.. let me explain.." Jaehyun tries to avoid the objects thrown to him. But when Doyoung picks up the portable chair, he decided to run away from his room. Doyoung chased him until he got out of his house. "DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO COME BACK AGAIN!"

Day 2 after his break up with Jaehyun, Doyoung saw a bouquet of roses in front of his door. He picked up the news paper and mails delivered to him, ignored the roses then closed the door. Jaehyun sighed after the failed attempt to butter his love's heart. Johnny's idea is a failure but he couldn't just give up. He called his close friend, Taeyong and asked him another way to make Doyoung talk to him.

Working hard during work is one way to move on, this is according to Yuta, Doyoung's close friend. He did followed his advice and it's working quite well. His boss even complimented him for being productive and work dedicated. Not until someone showed up in front of his desk, holding a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers. 

"What are you doing here, Jaehyun?" Doyoung couldn't look on that certain person and just continued writing on the sheet of paper. 

"Winning you back." Jaehyun simply answered and the staff inside the office squealed. Doyoung eyed his co-workers until they finally leave them alone. "It ain't working and it will never work anymore."

"Please, Dons.. just give me a chance to explain. I... can't live without you." Jaehyun pleaded and kneel in front of his desk. "I'll do whatever you want just please.. don't leave me."

"Whatever I want?" Jaehyun's eyes lit up and he nods. 

"Leave..." Doyoung's command is so cold, Jaehyun wanted to cry. 

"Dons.."

"I told you to leave." He left the chocolates and flowers on his desk and decided to leave like what Doyoung told him. The latter, on the other hand, eyed the gifts and his tears came down unwillingly on his cheeks. _Why can't you just leave me alone?_ He thought and failed to continue his work properly. 

Jaehyun instantly failed and is getting miserable. Taeyong's advice didn't work and he has nothing left to do to win Doyoung back. He left the office with a broken heart and walked on the streets, crying while reminiscing his good times with him.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Mark, the youngest friend of the group, asked as he saw the gloomy face of the older. "Taeyong's advice didn't work out?" Jaehyun shook his head and plopped himself on the sofa.

"Of course it won't work out. It happened to my brother before. His girlfriend also wants to break up with him and was so desperate to win her back but I told him to follow the guidelines first." Jaehyun's head lifts up. "What guidelines?"

"Here." Mark pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote the three steps on it. Jaehyun doesn't know if he should trust the younger but it's worth a try. 

** Step 1: Don't Be So Needy and Desperate. Break Your Contact With Your Ex And Give Him What He Wants---A Break Up **

"Do I really have to do this? What if Doyoung forgets me and he wouldn't love me anymore? Mark, I can't stop loving him. I--" Jaehyun was cut off when Mark shove an apple on the older's mouth. 

"Hyung, If you keep on perstering him, he will just shoo you away like a stubborn mosquito. Plus, if Doyoung dates someone that is not you, let him be. That relationship is a rebound, it will not last. For now, stop overthinking and give him some time and space, hyung." Jaehyun knew that he was right. It's just, he's afraid to be away from Doyoung and totally moved on from him. He sighs in defeat, being selfish isn't what he needed to do right now. He picked up his phone and erased Doyoung's number from his phone contact. 

** Step 2: During No Contact, Strive To Become A Person You Can Be Proud Of.  **

After taking his one week vacation leave, Jaehyun decided to go back to his work. Burying his head on the office's desktop, he never works hard like this before. He didn't want to push his limits, though. When it's time to go home, he headed straight to the gym and shape up. Dating with Doyoung before makes his time in the gym to be lessen. He admits, he sometimes forgot to follow his strict diet because Doyoung keeps on cooking him some delicious meals. On weekends, Johnny often invites him on his vlog to do some stuff that he missed to do with him like shopping, building cabinets, making coffee and some weird stuffs that only the two of them can understand. Jaehyun felt satisfied, a bit lonely but he knew he can survive. He's proud of himself, for once. This keeps on cycle, he didn't even realize that it's almost a month after Doyoung broke up with him.

** Step 3: Contact Your Ex At The Right Time With A Right Message **

Doyoung is never a nosy person but the sudden stop of Jaehyun's contact made him curious. What's happening to him now? He wanted to know, maybe of course, he still have feelings for him. He hesitated to search his name on instagram but he clicked the button anyway and found his profile. Doyoung noticed that he changed it to a new picture that for sure is recently taken. Clicking his name so fast, he found out that he uploaded some pictures after their break up. He scrolled down, a sudden pit on his stomach, thinking that Jaehyun finally got over him. He fel bitter but Doyoung's the one who broke up with him. He tries to find some pictures of unfamiliar people but he found no one. He just only saw pictures of Jaehyun working out in a gym, like what he used to do every Friday. A picture of Jaehyun with his workmates, which Doyoung can remember their names properl when they gave him a surprise party and a valentines party at the same time. A picture of Jaehyun's favorite dish to cook. Doyoung can still remember the time when Jaehyun curse a lot because he couldn't perfect the recipe given by his mother and Doyoung told him to add more salt which the former thanked him so much. After that, they ate the dish together while watching their favorite movie. Doyoung wanted to scroll more until he found his picture. This was taken when Jaehyun proposed to him during their vacation. He was so happy that he cried so hard while fireworks were exploding on the night sky. Doyoung couldn't help but to tear up. Those beautiful memories with him were so wonderful. He couldn't take it anymore, after days of asking himself if he could talk to him now, he decided that it's finally time.

_ Unknown Number: Jaehyun, lets talk. _

** Step 4: Meet Up With Your Ex **

Jaehyun never felt so nervous. After a week of texting with Doyoung, he finally agreed to meet up with him. It's been more than a month now after their break up and for sure, many changes happened. He wonders, what does Doyoung looks like right now? Is he thin? Is his hair still black or he dyed it? A series of questions were still unsolved since Doyoung is still on his way to the meeting place. 

"Sorry, I'm late." Doyoung finally arrived. He didn't look different, maybe the blue highlights on his hair but he's still the same old Doyoung that he loved before... until now.

"Great. Do you want something to drink?" He knew that he hates coffee but he doesn't want to judge easily. A month of not seeing each other makes a great change. 

"A cup of tea is great, thank you."

"So.. how are you?" Jaehyun asked first. Their orders finally arrived and Doyoung took a few sips to distract his nervousness. "I'm fine.. I mean, I busied myself with cooking, working and taking care of my niece." Jaehyun smiles upon hearing it. 

"How about you?" Doyoung asked back. Jaehyun told him all of his habits and how pain of the ass Johnny and Mark can be sometimes. It suddenly felt natural, the feeling of comfortable is back which makes Doyoung feel happy and Jaehyun feel less worried. They didn't talk about their ugly past, instead they reminisced the beautiful times they had together. This topic gives an urge for Doyoung to talk about the reason why they meet up again. 

"Jaehyun... do you still love me?" Jaehyun expected this to be asked. Jaehyun didn't hesitate to reach out for Doyoung's hand. He was surprised to see the ring that he gave to him on his finger. 

"Dons.. Doyoung.."

"...because I still do. Jaehyun, I want us to be back." Jaehyun is speechless. One moment, he wanted to jump, hug and kiss him at the same time but he keep himself calm.

"I do.. I do still love you, Doyoung but.. are you sure? I don't want to force you." Doyoung nodded his head. Jaehyun couldn't help but to smile and hold his hand tight. 

"If my heart says so... so be it. I love you, Jaehyun. That's what I know and feel." 

"I love you too.. so much."

Jaehyun should treat Mark something good later for dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me if I made Jungwoo like this. I just want to emphasize the argument between Doyoung and Jaehyun here. Don't worry, I ship Jaewoo and Dowoo too. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
